When You Wander Over Yonder
by cadpig101
Summary: Lord Hater finally gets his revenge on Wander. But Wander however also tries to get revenge on Hater after what happens to Sylvia. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH


When you Wander Over Yonder A "Wander Over Yonder" fan fiction

Chapter 1: Loss of a Good Friend

Sylvia was running through the flames of the bushes and trees while Wander was riding on her back holding onto the reins as tight as he could. Tears were running down his orange face. He had bad bruises on his body. Sylvia was panicking finding to find a place to hide from Lord Hater.

The forest caught on fire from Hater's ship that had crash landed on the small forest planet. Wander got on the ship, went crazy again, and crashed it. Hater had enough of Wander's childlike nonsense and tried electrocuting him with his electric gloves. Sylvia saved him and rushed him and Sylvia out of the ship. Sylvia saw how badly wounded Wander was. She pitied him.

They fled from an angry and irritated Hater. He was right on their tails. He was driving his platform with Commander Peepers at his side. Peepers looked excited to finally get revenge on Wander while Hater looked serious and very angry.

Sylvia was running as fast as she could. She wasn't looking where she was going because too she was busy checking on Wander. She came to a sudden halt. They were surrounded by fire. Sylvia was balancing on the edge of a cliff. On the bottom below the cliff was another raging fire. Wander looked down and gasped.

Wander jumped down from Sylvia's back to pull on her tail to pull her from the edge. Out of nowhere, Lord Hater appeared from the cloud of smoke. He was standing right behind Wander. Hater kicked Wander in the back which caused him to fly forward.

Wander grunted and let go of Sylvia's tail. Both Wander and Sylvia went flying forward towards the edge. Only Sylvia fell off the edge. Wander grabbed Sylvia's hand (or paw or whatever) just in time before Sylvia's hand slipped off the edge. Wander had a worried, sad, nervous, and struggling face. More tears fell from his eyes. "Sylvia!" shouted Wander. Sylvia looked into Wander's eyes and saw his emotions in his eyes. Both Wander and Sylvia knew that if Wander didn't get help or something to help Sylvia up, that would be the end of our favorite blue zbornax.

Sylvia's eyes moved from Wander to the shadow behind Wander. "WANDER, LOOK OUT!" Sylvia shouted. "Huh?" Wander looked back to see what Sylvia was talking about. Before Wander looked back, Lord Hater stepped on Wander's body. Wander let go of Sylvia's hand. Wander was gasping for air as his little insides were being crushed. "SYLVIA!" Wander managed to shout out. Sylvia fell, fell, and fell into the cloud of dust and smoke until you couldn't see her anymore.

"Sylvia," Wander whispered. Wander started crying harder than before. Hater picked up Wander by the arm and lifted him up to his face. He saw Wander's face up close. His eyes were very red , watery, and puffy and his eyes were full of hate and depression. Wander had finally found out how cruel and evil Lord Hater was. He also understood the meaning of death.

"That is what you get for messing with Lord Hater." Hater said to Wander. He turned to Peepers and handed Wander to him. "Take him to the prison cells… of what if left of the ship." Hater said with a serious tone. "Sir, yes sir!" Peepers shouted in loyalty. He handcuffed Wander's arms. "You're coming with me Mr. Optimistic." Peepers said with joy. Wander didn't care about what was going on or what Hater and Peepers were going to do with him. He just wanted Sylvia back.

Peepers jumped off the platform and ran to what was left of the ship dragging Wander with him through the clouds of smoke. Hater was alone with the burning sounds of the forest. Something hit him. Sylvia could survive almost anything. Maybe Sylvia WAS alive.

He drove his platform down towards the bottom. He finally reached the bottom and was surprised to see that he was right. Sylvia was alive.

Sylvia was coughing up blood and she was struggling to get up. She was badly injured. Her neck was crooked and it looked like her foot bone was broken. She then saw Hater. Her eyes narrowed as she let her body fall sown but her head stayed up. "What have you done to Wander?" Sylvia shouted trying to be courageous. "He thinks you're dead and now I going to make that true."

Sylvia's eyes widened as she saw Hater's foot hit her head hard. Sylvia's head was slammed against the rocky floor. Now she knew for sure that her neck was broken. Sylvia grunted and started to struggle to get up again. Hater then put his foot on her head and pushed it to stay on the ground. He then raised his foot and stomped on Sylvia's head as hard as he could.

Hater lifted his foot only to see a smashed head. Hater smiled and walked back to his platform and floated to the top of the cliff and floated to where Peepers and Wander were waiting. Wander was in a cage and Peepers was right next to him waiting. His arm was on top of the cage. Wander had his face on his knees with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Peepers! I want you to call the other watchdogs and order them to rebuild the ship." Lord Hater ordered. "Every single one?" Peeper asked. He didn't feel like calling hundreds of people in one day. "YES EVERY SINGLE ONE! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE WE'RE BURNT TO BITS!" shouted the very angry Hater.

"Okay! Okay! Where's you know who's sidekick sucker?" Peepers asked. "She's long gone. Now get busy!" Hater shouted with a little smile.

Peepers went to find the communicator system quickly. Lord Hater looked at the cage and smiled a little bigger. He opened the top of the cage only to see a miserable Wander curled up in a ball sobbing silently.

Hater picked up Wander by the leg and put him I his face. "You're friend is dead. Nobody is going to come for you." Hater started laughing. Wander didn't dare say a word or look at him. Wander was just mad and sad. "Now you will pay for the foolishness that has caused me failuture in ruling the universe. And after your punishment, you will out of the way and I will rule the universe!" Hater started laughing hard. Wander had had enough. He grabbed Hater's shirt. "I will avenge Sylvia you hear?!" Wander shouted out at Hater. He dropped Wander back in the cage and quickly put the top back on.

Hater seemed a little worried about what Wander said and decided not to worry about it in the situation they were in at that moment. He walked off to find Peepers. Wander watched as Lord Hater walked off. His little heart had so much hate and sorrow. "I will avenge you Sylvia. I will avenge you." He then retuned into a little ball and sobbed more.

Sad isn't it? Leave a review! Don't hate me for the death of Sylvia.


End file.
